


It's On Me

by reyna_is_gay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna pays for Piper's coffee and tells her to come back.<br/>Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On Me

Piper wondered what the town was like and if it was always this cold. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to the cold, she just wasn’t used to it being this cold. She had spent quite some time looking for a coffee shop and wondered why there were so few coffee shops when there were so many bars. She was dead tired from staying up so late the night before due to the time difference. 

She was really jet lagged and just wanted to sleep for a few days until she stopped feeling so tired and slightly sick. She must have gotten something on the plane. She hoped that it wasn’t the flu but with her luck it probably was.

She walked slowly up the counter and licked her dry lips. Piper ordered her large black coffee while staring at the dark wooden counter, god she was tired. She moved out of the way and turned to see if there really was anyone behind her.

The shop was full of students, reading and waiting for the spring semester to start after the cold winter ended. Piper would be starting college in the spring; she would be majoring in psychology. Her dad was so happy for her and she was glad that she could finally do something constructive that would make him happy.

“Pepper?” The girl behind the counter asked to the coffee shop and Piper looked up.

“If it’s a black coffee, it’s mine.” She said reaching out a hand, half inside of her giant old flannel, “I must not have been loud enough when I said my name.”

“It’s a black coffee.” The girl affirmed, “I’m sorry I put the wrong name, what is your name?”

Piper looked up and brushed some hair out of her eyes with the cold hand that wasn’t holding the coffee, “My name is Piper.” She said, no one had ever asked her what her real name was in coffee joints. They had just called her Pepper and been done with it.

“That’s a cute name.” The barista, whose name was ‘Reyna’ according to her name badge, said with a little smile. She looked like the kind of person who was very often serious and Piper was amazed that she had smiled at her. Reyna had a long dark braid that came out of the back of her work hat and fell down her back. 

Piper stared at her, a bit dazed and feeling really heavy tired, “Am I awake?” She asked stupidly, seriously wondering if she was for a moment.

“I think so.” Reyna said looking at Piper, her dark eyes locking with Pipers multicolored ones.

“I’m sorry; I’m a little out of it.” Piper said scratching the back of her neck and then pulling out her wallet to pay for the coffee.

Reyna saw her looking through her wallet and suddenly decided what she wanted to do, “It’s on me.”

Piper’s eyebrows creased and she stared blankly at the other girl who was pulling money out of her pocket, “What?”

“Your coffee, it’s on the house. I’ll buy it for you.” She felt awkward doing but there was something else that made her want to do it that she didn’t quite understand and smiled at Piper. 

“No, I…” But Piper stopped half way through the sentence when Reyna rang up the coffee and shoved the money into the machine, “Thank you.”  
Reyna smiled and felt her chest flutter, “It’s no problem… as long as you come back.”

Piper was even more confused, “Come back?”

Reyna laughed nervously and rubber her arm, “God, I’m being really awkward now. I’m really sorry I just… let me shut up.”

Piper smiled for the first time while sober in the past few months, “Sure, I’ll come back.”

Reyna smiled and waved while Piper walked out of the shop and into the cold day, sipping her coffee and wondering why Reyna wanted her to come back. She seemed nice.

\---

For the next two weeks Piper came into the shop every day, not always getting coffee, sometimes she would just sit by the counter and talk with Reyna about random things that weren't too deep. They would joke and smiled and laugh about random things. They would talk about movies and TV shows and funny things they had seen online or books. Anything but themselves and what they were doing in the college town. 

It was around 10pm and Reyna was locking up when someone coughed behind her. Reyna turned to see the smaller girl; she was wearing a pair of jeans and the same huge flannel that she usually wore, now covered with another coat.

“Hey,” Piper said, she looked cold and Reyna had an irrational urge to hug her and make her warm, “I came back. I didn’t know when you closed so I just came by.” She shoved her hands into her pockets and bit her lip, she knew she should have come earlier.

“Hi, Piper, did you want coffee? I can go back in and really quickly make you a cup if you want.” Reyna offered.

“I just wanted to go somewhere warm. I was staying in this apartment but my dad, he rented the apartment for me, thought that we could move into the dorms on the first but I can't until the 5th for whatever reason.” Piper said looking down at her shoes and trying not to visibly shiver, feeling awkward talking Reyna about something that wasn't Mufasa.

“You can come home with me?” Reyna said, her statement turning into a question as she pulled the key out of the door and shoved it into her jacket pocket.

“I barely know you.” Piper said, part of her really wanting to go home with Reyna and part of her wanting to stay at a safe distance.

“You've been hanging out with me for the past few weeks, I wouldn't say you barely knew me. Anyway, I live in the dorms over there.” Reyna said, pointing in the general direction the college. 

“Well, if it’s the dorms maybe it would be safer. I don’t know. I was just going to, well I don't know. Uh, sure. Yeah, I'll come with you.” Piper rambled making her decision.

“So you're coming?” Reyna asked as Piper shouldered her bag and nodded, dragging her suitcase behind her.

“Yeah.” Piper said following Reyna quietly, feeling awkward with Reyna for the first time since they had met.

“So, you’re going to the college?” Reyna asked, trying to fill the silence.

“Yeah, I’m majoring in psychology. What are you doing?” Piper walked faster until she was going the same pace as Reyna.

“Law,” Reyna said simply, “My sister and I grew up alone on the streets and she always said we should do something that can keep us from ever ending up there again.” Piper looked at her questioningly, “My sister is a CEO of a huge company, she’s the reason I’m here along with the scholarship. She got a full ride but I wasn’t so lucky. She was always smarter than me.”

When they got to the big dorm building Reyna unlocked the front door and held it open for Piper who walked in. Reyna began to walk towards the elevator, “I’m on level two, my roommate isn’t around for the holiday so we can watch a movie or something on the TV she brought. She just leaves her Netflix logged in.”

Piper smiled and they went into the room that Reyna unlocked, “Where should I put my shit?” 

“Just put it in the corner somewhere, you can change into pajamas if you want to in the bathroom. I’m going to change.” Reyna said gesturing.

Piper smiled at the orderliness of half of the room and the okay-ish-ness of the other side. Reyna walked over to the clean side and Piper grinned, of course Reyna was neat. She pulled out pajamas and changed in the bathroom and was amazed with herself for how comfortable she was with Reyna after deciding to come come with her.

When she came back out, Reyna was wearing pajama pants and a sweater that had said ‘S.P.Q.R Legion Latin Club’ while looking through Netflix. Piper lay down on her bed with her feet towards the head board so that she could see the T.V.

Reyna asked her what she wanted to watch and after getting a shrug she put on Hercules, the Disney movie. She then jumped onto the bed and rolled over onto Piper. Piper giggled despite herself and smiled at Reyna who was now lying on the side of the bed closest to the wall.

“I’m not usually a huge nerd. Most of the time I’m pretty collected, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” Reyna said, laughing as the muses began to sing.

Piper smiled at her and snuggled up close to her, “You’re really adorable actually. And what the hell are you talking about, you've been a huge nerd ever since I met you.”

Reyna glared at her jokingly and suddenly kissed her quickly on the lips. Piper's eyes widened and she stared at Reyna who's eyes widened too.

"Sorry, I must have read the signs wrong." Reyna said biting her lip and looking at Piper with worry in her eyes.

Piper grinned and kissed Reyna back, "You were right. I was just a bit surprised, thats all." She cuddled into Reyna's arm and eventually fell asleep there with a little smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fic here.


End file.
